lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Crimes of Taron Scorpian
The Crimes of Taron Scorpian are the crimes committed by Taron Scorpian throughout his life. Background First Crime Escalation Death As the years went by and the rape continued, Elize started to attempt to get return to the friendship and love she had with her brother Evin, but she became distraught when she discovered that when she tried it was as if he didn't know her anymore. She lost all will to go on after this and basically accepted that her uncle was going to take whatever he wanted, and no one could ever care about her. This changed when Evin was lying in the woods with Sarella Snow of whom he has been seeing in the forest between their two homes for the years since he had left and she is now pregnant with his child. Returning to his home he sees his sister walking through the yard like the zombie she has become and so overcome with his own issues he doesn't have the energy to see her so he goes straight to his father of whom he finds in the keep of Castle Scorpian with several of his lords in Reginald Kane, and Gregor Henket of whom he waits patiently to be done their conversation before talking with his father about his incoming bastard child. His father reveals that they were discussing marry Faril to Reginalds sister Leyla of whom is fifteen at the time, and despsite Evin saying how hes met her and she is a kind girl who will not handle Faril's abuse well his father does not listen and lets Evin tell him his news to which he shows little emotion about telling Evin to either accept the bastard or not but he will not be able to marry Sarella no matter what happens. Leaving his father in a rage he cannot return to his room as the servents are cleaning and so he goes to the basement of the keep to think alone but instead hears the sounds of crying and follows the sound to find his uncle Taron Scorpian raping his sister and overcome with rage he stabs his uncle through the back before stabbing him again and again through the chest. Evin pushed the body away from Elize and before he even thought about covering her naked body he pulled her into a hug. For years Elize had been suffering from a loneliness and a fear about everything but the moment that Evin held her she felt loved in a way she hadn't known for years. In this moment she felt a feeling for Evin that she couldn't explain but whatever it was she felt the desire to kiss him, and when she did he didn't pull back because he was young and fearefull of hurting her. Looking into his eyes she revealed what had been happening all of these years and completely prepared for Evin to hate her he simply hugged her tighter and in that moment her life was forever altered as this started what would become her fanatical love for her brother. Eventually forced to pull away from her his uncle lay dead on the floor and the two would remain in the basement the rest of the day as Elize told him they couldn't move the body until the night and completely out of his element and coming to the realization in his mind that he had killed his uncle he left things to Elize. After hiding the dead body of their uncle the two would agree to never talk of him again, and his death was never truly explained but as noone had liked him including her father noone really cared that he was gone. Later Evin would be told by his father Maron Scorpian that he knew they had killed Taron and the reason noone talked about it was because Maron had men loyal to him hide the evidence and he spread stories about what had happened to Taron which explained ther reason no one had asked. With the death of her uncle and the realization for herself that she was in love with her brother she went on a tailspin at first. She went into Evin's room in the middle of the night and got on top of him, and once there she proceeded to have sex with him, and Evin lost himself in her to the point that he forgot what he was doing and allowed himself to fall in love with her like she wanted him too. Following this they fell asleep and when he woke up she was gone, and all that was left was a letter that she had left for him on her side of the bed. Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe